


hickey

by cakecakecake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: "what's that on your neck?"he's not even halfway through the door.
Kudos: 40





	hickey

**Author's Note:**

> something small that's been sitting in my docs since endgame, lol. 
> 
> hinted ironstrange and peter/ned

Shit. Peter rubs at the blotch on the curve of his neck. Shitshitshit.

It didn’t look this bad when he left Ned’s. A little red, maybe; a little sore (Ned had really done a number on him, it was equally surprising and pleasant) -- but now it's fucking _purple_. He hadn’t thought he could even _get_ hickeys, let alone sustain the bruising from them. He buttons his collar and shrugs his sweater back on. 

They won’t notice.

***

“What’s that on your neck?”

He’s not even halfway through the door. Doctor Strange slams a gigantic text shut and stuffs it back on the shelf, arching his brow. 

“What’s what on his neck?” Mister Stark perks up, concern in the lines in his face. The sorcerer heaves a sigh, waving a hand as a suitcase floats down the staircase to the grand foyer.

“Hickey. Bad one. Buttoned up his collar so he thinks we won’t notice -- impressive work, by the way, was it MJ?” 

Peter drops his bags at his feet, wanting so badly to be offended, but he’s (begrudgingly) fascinated. “No, it was -- hey, y'know, what the hell, can you at least say hi to me first before you expose me like that?” 

“Hi, nice to see you, glad you could make it -- so who’s giving you hickeys, Spiderling?” Stark strides forward, hands reaching to fiddle with his neckline. “MJ? Ned? Shuri? You hooking up with royalty now, or -- "

Peter whacks his hand away, but he keeps prodding and poking.

“Hey, quit it -- don’t worry about it!” 

“You said it was bad, how bad, should I get the med kit?” Stark looks to the other man, grinning playfully, still trying to wrestle around to get a look at what a number was done on Peter. His touch is warm and definitely not unwelcome, but good God, the heat from it is searing; the spot where Ned’s teeth were not even an hour ago throbs -- 

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt."

“I didn’t even think you could _get_ hickeys -- "

“ -- well yeah, me neither, can you guys stop embarrassing me?” Peter begs him, ignoring Strange’s chuckles from the peanut gallery. 

“Hey, this is a judgement-free zone, right, Vincent Price?” 

Strange groans. 

“Just worried about you, kid, that’s all.” Mister Stark pinches the back of his neck in a totally fatherly, totally platonic manner but his pulse still jumps, skin still burns. He hopes it reads as embarrassment and not anything else. 

“Should I be worried about the marks on _your_ neck?” Peter quips back in an attempt at distraction and that works quickly. His broad hands fly to the side of his throat and Strange shoots him a daring look. 

“Alright, that's enough, are we ready then?”

Peter grabs his bags, nodding innocently as the sparkling ring of light crackles across the room.


End file.
